It's Hard To Write a Love Song (Puckentine)
by Galaxy.Dust3
Summary: Why is it so hard for Cat to write this song for this school assignment? What happens when Sam is the one to help? ONE-SHOT


Cat was easily distracted. Her childlike personality restrained her from focussing on something for long periods of time. It was a thing Cat was used to. It wasn't really a big deal to her. Except for now.

Going to a high school for talented teens, Cat got assigned lots of projects that required creativity. Usually, with being a performer and all, these projects came naturally easy for Cat to complete.

Currently the perky redhead's task from her vocals teacher was to write a song. Cat thought it seemed simple enough.

But boy, was she wrong.

Cat let out a frustrated grunt as she tore a sheet of paper out of her notebook, crumpled it up, and threw it into the direction of her trash can. The ball of scribbled on paper bounced lazily off the top of the trash can, unable to enter because of the dozens of other paper wads filling the receptacle above its brim.

The tan young woman settled her face in her hands.

"Aagh!" she growled. Why is this so hard? It seemed like every time her pink inked filled pen scratched a lyric across a line of notebook paper, the words related to her roommate.

The tomboyish, sarcastic, aggressive, and sometimes-bullying bad girl had some how taken over Cat's mind, distracting her from the task at hand.

"I can't just write a song about Sam. That would be weird. Sam would think I'm a weirdo."

She hadn't known the blonde young woman for long. They had only met recently when Sam saved Cat from being crushed by a trash compacter in a moving garbage truck, then agreeing to become her roommate.

Cat sighed and stared at the blank lined paper. It seemed to be mocking her. She had to think of something to write.

The frustrated girl blushed when some 'icky' lyrics flashed through her mind and images of Sam along with it.

It seemed pointless to push away her obvious crush on her blonde roommate. Even though Sam was oblivious to the her feelings.

She tossed of mostly used up notebook on the floor and buried her face in her pillow.

"Ugh!" she grumbled into the fluffy object. "This sucks!"

"What sucks?"

Cat perked up at the sounds of Sam's voice. "Sam! Your back from the repair shop. How did it go with your motor-cicle?"

Sam chuckled and walked in to their shared bedroom further.

"Uh it's motor_cycle _and it won't cost me that much to fix. They are charging me like forty-eight bucks which is really good for a new exhaust pipe."

Cat wasn't sure what all that stuff meant but she figured it was good by the way Sam said it. "Well that's good."

"Yep. But what got you looking so glum kiddo?"

Cat smiled slightly at Sam's use of the nickname but sighed again when she recalled why she was sad in the first place.

"I have to write a song for this thingy at school and I can't think of anything good to write."

"But you do this kinda stuff all the time. Why is it so hard all of a sudden?"

She couldn't tell Sam that the reason she couldn't write was because she was distracted by her feelings for her.

"I don't know." She lied.

Sam removed her leather jacket she had still been wearing from her ride home and tossed on her bed.

"Here-" Sam said and sat down on the pink bed next to Cat "-let me see what I can do."

"W-what do you mean?" Cat asked confused.

Sam picked up the notebook and motioned for Cat to hand her a pen. "I'm gonna help you." Sam smiled sweetly at the redhead and Cat felt her heart thump in her chest.

Sam scooted back on the bed and leaned back against the wall, bending her knees to use her legs as something to write on.

Sam looked at the blank paper and back up at Cat who was still sitting at the edge of the bed. "Soo what's this song gonna be about?"

Cat scooted back and sat next to Sam. Cat felt as if her blood had been replaced with molten lava. Piercing blue eyes never left her and Cat found it hard to speak.

"Um.." Cat was at a loss for words. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "How about a love song?" Her voice came out scratchy.

Sam smiled and looked down at the paper. "Perfect."

Cat wondered why her blonde roommate decided to help her. Sam never usually showed any interest in what Cat was doing. Why was this any different?

"So we need to think of some lyrics. How do you feel when your in love?"

Sam turned to Cat and asked her, obviously trying to brainstorm some ideas.

"Well when I'm in love, that person I love never seems to leave my mind, I always think about them, and when I'm around them I feel invincible, like they would protect me from anything, and when it's just me and them, I feel like we are the only two people in this world. She always makes me blush or get nervous."

_Wait woah! Did Cat just say she?_

Cat continued, never removing her brown gaze from Sam's blue one.

"And sometimes the person you love has no idea that you love them and your afraid to let them know. But it doesn't matter because with each passing second you feel like you fall harder for her. And you can't help it."

Cat leaned in closer to Sam, her voice just above a whisper, their faces inches apart.

"And sometimes you just want to kiss them so badly. But you have to stop yourself because you don't know if they even like you back."

Sam watched as Cat's eyes flickered down to her lips and back up.

Sam quickly leaned in the rest of the way and captures Cat's lips in a kiss. The bubbly girl squeaked in surprise but kissed Sam back eagerly.

Sam felt her senses explode and her feelings for Cat, that she kept trying to push away, overtake her mind.

The kiss only had lasted seconds but it felt like hours had passed before Sam pulled away.

Sam only pulled her face away a few centimeters from Cat's. "I think I'm in love with you Cat." Sam breathed.

Cat cupped Sam's cheek and pecked her lips. "There is not a doubt in my mind that I'm in love with you Sam Puckell."

Sam smiled and couldn't help but chuckle. "It's Puckett."

"I know silly! I just like to mess with you." Cat giggled.

Sam thought Cat's little laugh was the cutest thing in the world. She cupped Cat's face with both hands.

"Your so freaking adorable, ya know that?" Sam said before she pulled Cat's face close and planted a loving kiss on her lips.

"Come on" Sam said after the quick kiss and grabbed Cat's hand. "Let's go out to eat. Mamas starving."

Cat smiled brightly. "Kay-kay!"

Cats just gonna have to turn in that song project a little late.


End file.
